The Raven, Nevermore
by Name Forbidden
Summary: Basically just a very violent and messy one shot about how Izaya is a terrible drunk and Shizuo takes advantage of his flea- to say the least.


It was a cold and rainy night in the busy city of Ikebukuro; a certain blond ex-bartender and current debt collector had taken refuge inside of a local bar – noted that it had already closed for the night, though a single locked door did nothing to stop the strongest man in the city from entering. Today had been a fairly busy day for the blond, his back ached a little from all the heavy lifting he had been doing and his head pounded from all the endless noise he had to bear with whilst working around the city.

Shizuo was currently stood behind the bar, leaning against the wooden surface with his chin resting in the palm of his hand, a half burnt out cigarette in hanging from his lips and an almost empty glass of strong alcohol sitting in front of him – the bottle the drink came from beside it. He was just pouring himself his fourth glass of the evening when a slim figure slipped in through the slightly ajar door, shaking the rain from the black fur trimmed jacket that had just been discarded.

A frown appeared on the blond's forehead, "Iz-a-ya-kun!" He growled, picking up the glass he had just poured for himself and sending it flying in the direction of the smaller dark haired male that had just entered the bar. With a slight bend of the neck, Izaya managed to cleanly dodge the previously filled glass that came hurtling toward his head, said glass smashing against the doorway behind him and the liquid inside of it streaking down the door.

"Hm? Shizu-chan, what a coincidence finding you in a place like this~" The raven replied, his trademark smirk gracing his lips as he made his way across the bar to perch on an empty bar stool with such a carefree manor, completely unfazed by the somewhat hostile welcome he had received from the blond on the opposite side of the bar. Said blond seethed quietly , his hands balled into fists atop the bar – he was contemplating lifting the entire bar and have it land right on the flea's head, though he decided against the idea considering the amount he had drunk so far was now beginning to take its toll on his body; his vision was not as clear as it had been a short while ago and he was sure his aim would be a little sloppy at this point.

Instead, he leaned across the bar and grabbed the raven by his regular black V-neck shirt, lifting the smaller male from his seat just a little, "What are you doing here you flea? Get out and stay out of Ikebukuro, your stink is making me feel sick." Shizuo growled, roughly pressing his forehead against the other's, most likely hard enough to cause a small amount of bruising.

The smirk never leaving Izaya's face, he briefly explained his being there to the blond, "Well Shizu-chan, you see – there seems to be some delay's with the train service I usually use to get home, and I didn't feel like walking in this heavy rain, and so I thought I'd take shelter in this bar~" His story was the truth, there really were train delay's and he really didn't want to walk all the way home in the current weather conditions. He waited to be released from the blond's grip, but no such release appeared to be coming any time soon – he gave a small frown, realizing that his knife was in his jacket pocket and so he wouldn't be able to use it on his rival at this current moment in time in order to escape Shizuo's grasp, "You can let me go now, Shizu-chan." Izaya stated blankly, a few more seconds passed before Shizuo dropped the raven back onto his seat in a most ungentle fashion before giving an annoyed huff and turning away to fetch a new glass to pour another drink into.

The blond grabbed two glasses this time, pouring a drink for the enemy seated opposite him and sliding the now full glass along the bar the short distance until it reached Izaya's hand._ Perhaps a little strong alcohol would be enough to shut the flea up? He didn't seem like the type of person that would drink often – if even at all, and so maybe the louse wouldn't be able to hold his drink down and would either pass out to leave sooner in a messy drunken state._ Izaya stared at the glass now in his hand before taking a little testing sniff at the liquid, his nose wrinkling in a little distaste at the smell, though he decided to try the drink anyway. He really wasn't one for alcohol, he preferred his coffee. This quickly became apparent to the blond, who watched the raven from the corner of his eyes as he threw back his own drink, not bothered in the slightest by the dull burn in his throat and the heated after taste of the liquid – though it was clearly not the same for Izaya, whose body gave a small shudder as he swallowed the burning liquid, his face scrunched up in disgust at the horribly strong taste of the alcohol.

A grin formed on Shizuo's lips and a harsh chuckle slipped out, earning a slightly embarrassed glare from his rival in response, "So the louse really can't handle the burn!" the blond spoke aloud, partly to himself though partly to purposefully annoy the raven just a little – though it seemed to annoy Izaya more than a little, he hated to get shown up and proved that he was not as good at something as his confidence often portrayed him to be. Reaching across the bar, Izaya snatched the now quarter empty bottle of alcohol from the blond, with a muttered "Shut up!" he tipped his head back and forced himself to chug down the remainder of the bottle, a little of the liquid seeping from the corners of his mouth and dripping onto his black shirt.

Shizuo watched with his arms folded across his chest as the raven attempted to prove that he could indeed take the heat; said raven male gently placing the now empty bottle back down onto the polished wood of the bar and panting heavily at the heat engulfing his mouth and throat painfully. His pale cheeks had become a little flushed and his tongue pushed past parted lips as he tried to cool his mouth down some by letting the air in. The blond rolled his eyes behind his blue sunglasses, slightly amused at the rapidly declining sober state of the informant on the other side of the bar. Minutes passed in silence, Shizuo squinting his eyes as he tried to read the labels of other drink bottles in his own drunken state – looking for something new to crack open – and Izaya with his flushed face pressed to the cool wood of the bar as he tried to tale the burning fire in his mouth and throat.

"Shizu-chan, I don't feel so well.." The raven mumbled, raising his head as he attempted to rise from his seat and make his way toward the bathroom on unsteady legs. Though he didn't make it even half way across the room before falling to his knees with a thump and clamping his hand over his mouth. The blond gave a grumbling sigh, grabbing an empty trash can from behind the bar and making his way into the main area of the room to where his enemy was crumped on the floor on the verge of emptying his stomach, "There, you stupid flea. You're as disgusting as I thought." He muttered dropping the trash can in front of the raven before turning his back, internally cringing at the rather unpleasant sounds now filling the empty room coming from the male behind him.

The blond pulled another cigarette from the box and placed it between his lips before lighting it, waiting for the sounds to die down into silence. Once they did, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Izaya had collapsed face down on the floor, "Hey..flea…LOUSE STOP FUCKING AROUND A MOVE!" He growled, rolling the raven onto his back with a light kick to the smaller male's side. Said raven groaned softly, peeking an eye open before slowly sitting up, one hand placed on his aching stomach and the other being used to wipe his mouth of the back of his shirt sleeve.

Shizuo gave a small "Tsk!" of annoyance, leaning back against the bar with his elbows propping himself up against the wooden bar top, his burning cigarette hanging between his lips and he eyes closed a little as once again he tried to hold back the temptation to destroy the entire bar in the process of attempting to kill the flea. His eyes opened suddenly and widened slightly as he felt a soft and warm pressure on his cheek, his eyes glancing to the side to catch the slightest glimpse of the raven haired male on his tiptoes, planting a light kiss against the blond's cheek – said blond's body frozen in mute shock that didn't last very long, "Ne, Shizu-can is so nice, doing such a caring thing for me~" Izaya slurred, his face still flushed and eyes slightly unfocused in his drunken state. Shizuo moved quickly, holding the raven up off of the ground by his now dirtied shirt, the smaller males back pressed hard against the edge of the bar though he felt little next to no pain in his current haze.

The blond grabbed the empty bottle from where it had been left on the bar top, smashing it on the edge of the wood with extremely ease before holding it dangerously close to the area of Izaya's body where the curve of his neck met his shoulder, "The hell do you think you're playing at?!" Shizuo spat, teeth barred in anger and cheeks darkening in his increasing confusion at what had just happened. _The flea had kissed him?! The fact that it had only been on the cheek was irrelevant- it was still a kiss!_ The raven's smirk had returned in full force, head tilting to the side slightly as he wrapped his smaller hand over the blond's, pulling the sharp points of the broken glass bottle closer until the pressed into his pale skin and drew blood, "Ngh!" Izaya's lips parted and drew a soft pained moan that also quite clearly held a little pleasure – much to Shizuo's distaste. The dark haired male continued to hold the bottle in the blond's hand as it cut him, dragging it down his body slowly so that it tore through his V-neck shirt and left fresh cuts where the fabric had once been, the cuts now seeping thin trails of red blood down the raven's slim body.

Shizuo watched in slight shock, yet also slight amusement at the way the raven was so willingly mutilating his own body._ Any deeper and he might actually do enough damage to kill himself._

Slight shock and amusement quickly turned into full shock and horror at Izaya's next drunken actions. He had dragged the broken glass until it had created a clean trail of thin cuts all the way down to his lower abdomen, before he pried the blond's hand away from the bottle which clattered to the floor; grabbing the blond's hand before it could be pulled away, and pressing Shizuo's palm against the heated arousal that had grown in his pants.

Yanking his hand away and taking a few steps back from the scarily aroused and bloodied male; he turned his back to the smirking raven and ran a hand through his blond hair, _what the hell was going on?!_ He blinked a little as he felt his body react in such a way he really wished it hadn't; glancing down at the slowly growing semi-arousal hidden within his own pants. _So seeing the flea get so wound up from being injured like that was what turned him on?_ Shizuo frowned, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to will away his erection with little luck at all. He wanted to hurt the raven haired male more, to see the sick informant writhe in pleasure from being in so much pain, to hear the half pained moans slip from Izaya's lips.

He shook his head in a futile attempt at clearing his thoughts, feeling his arousal grow just that little bit more. He hadn't heard much sound coming from the other male behind him for the short while he had turned his back – he was slightly hoping that he had passed out by now and that he himself could escape to the comfort of his home for the remainder of the night and leave the flea here to die. Though his hopes were short lived as a thin pair of arms around themselves around his waist; and pale hands gently groped and stroked at the blond's erection. Shizuo growled softly, turning around in the raven's arms and shoving his most hated against the bar once again; though this time Izaya was facing the bar and his upper torso was being pushed down against the cool wooden top which was now becoming smeared with his blood.

Izaya whined softly, feeling the blond's hips grinding against him from behind, and he couldn't help but to messily attempt to grind back a little in return, "Ha, is this what you want? You filthy louse!" Shizuo muttered, leaning over and clamping his teeth down on the raven's ear lobe just enough to tear the skin a little with his brute strength. Izaya moaned, the sound joined by a small pained cry as his eyes widened a little at the sharp pain, a small drop of blood dripping down the side of his neck from the slight tear of his flesh. Nodding a 'yes' in reply, Izaya backed up his want with yet another messy attempt at grinding back against the blond's erection.

Shizuo grinned, pulling the raven's pants down as well as his boxers to reveal the small, round and pale rear end of the infamous informant. He raked his blunt fingernails over the smooth flesh there, using as much pressure as he could to create some fairly deep scratches that produced the smallest drops of blood, though still had Izaya whining gently in impatience. To add to the pleasurable torture the smaller male was experiencing, the almost forgotten cigarette hanging limply from the blond's lips had produced a nice build-up of hot ash as it burned away; said ash falling from the end of the cancer stick and scattering over the raven's scratched cheeks – leaving a tiny stinging burn wherever they fell – causing yet another yelp and moan to escape the informants lips, "S-shizu-chan~" Izaya all but begged of the blond, his erection twitching as it leaked small drops of pre-cum down the shaft.

Unzipping his own pants, Shizuo pulled them down just enough for him to be able to pull his throbbing erection out from the hem of his boxers, chuckling as he did so. He had no intention of preparing the raven before inserting; he would much rather see the smaller male writing in the pain of being so filled up without any warning or pre-stretching taking place. He spat into the palm of his hand, using his own saliva to coat his hard length enough to slide in with ease, he placed the tip of his member against Izaya's entrance, lacing his fingers through dark hair with his other hand grasping slim hips as he fully entered the smaller male with one rough thrust; pulling the raven's dark hair as he did so, Izaya's back arching, his chest leaving the wooden bar top and his head being painfully snapped backwards with the force of his hair being yanked.

Izaya gave a choked cry of pain, little next to no pleasure included in this one as searing heat raced up his spine with the pain of feeling as if he had been torn in two. He had very little time to adjust to the feeling though, as a short moment later, his torso came crashing down against the wooden bar top which was now slicked with his own blood, his head turned sideways and the side of his face being painfully pushed down into the bar by the blond's strong hand in his hair. Tears began to well in his eyes as Shizuo began to thrust into him relentlessly, not a single thought spared for how he was feeling at this time – not that he ever expected the damn protozoan to care in the slightest anyway, though at the same time, his drunken self had some slight hope that Shizuo's feelings for him would change a little if they did something like this – he was clearly mistaken.

Shizuo gripped the raven's hip a little tighter as his thrusting into the smaller male continued at the rough and reckless pace he was actually quite enjoying. He felt wetness inside of the other male and upon glancing down, he noticed that Izaya was indeed bleeding from his entrance and the blond quickly came to the realization that he must had been so rough that he had caused a muscle inside of the informant to tear and bleed out. He growled softly, the hot tightness surrounding him becoming a little too much for him to bear with and he knew that he would not last for very much longer. He had no idea how close his enemy was to release, though that wasn't something he was concerned with; he was doing this for his own pleasure, not Izaya's.

The raven had begun to feel a little faint, with his drunken state and the amount of blood he had lost, it was no surprise that his vision had begun to fade out even more than it had been before he started this with Shizuo. Strangely, despite the vast amount of pain he was currently in, he felt a different kind of heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and before he had time to register what was happening, he cried out with a soft moan as his release dripped down the length of his shaft and onto the floor in front of the bar.

The blond, feeling the muscles of the informants insides clamp down around him as the raven reached his orgasm, he felt his own fast approaching. Finally letting go of now thickly knotted dark locks, he gripped the smaller male's hips with both of his strong hands; pale blue bruising beginning to form where his fingers were - and he thrust deeply into the raven, each movement creating a rough sounding smack against the other's skin which would most likely leave red marks once they parted. With a muttered, "Ah, fuck.. Cumming!" and thrusting a couple more times, Shizuo finally released his own seed inside of his most hated rival, filling Izaya to the brim. Once he had removed himself from within the raven, he watched with amusement as his release tinted pink as it mixed with Izaya's blood, seeped slowly down the inside of the raven's thighs and dirtied the boxers and pants that were still pulled down around his thighs.

The dark haired informant's now unconscious body slipped from its position bent over the bar, to a crumpled bloody and used mess on the floor, and that was just where Shizuo intended to leave the flea._ He deserves to be found in such a mess, he will be humiliated and so hung over that he won't even remember who did it._ The blond sealed away his softening member and zipped up his pants before lighting up another cigarette placed between his lips and finally leaving the bar for the night to head home.


End file.
